


Strep Dates

by winters_girl17



Series: Becoming Governor Stan [2]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_girl17/pseuds/winters_girl17
Summary: Sebastian takes care of Nicolette after she cancels their date due to strep.





	

            Strep, who gets strep this time of year? Apparently I do. It was Azalea Festival weekend, I was off, it was going to be nice and warm and I was planning on having a date with Sebastian when I woke up with a horrid sore throat.  I quickly threw on some shorts and a tank top and headed to the urgent care to get looked at. Forty minutes later I was back home with a cough suppressant, antibiotic, and lidocaine for my throat. I knew it was going to be a while before Sebastian texted me about our lunch date and I curled up on the couch. I’m not sure how long I slept for but I was woken up by the sound of my phone going off. I lifted it up and smiled at Sebastian’s face on the screen.

I hit answer and started to hoarsely speak. “Hey. How’s the Avenging life?”

“Is everything ok?” He asked concern laced in his voice. “You don’t sound well.”

“I’ve got strep.” I said coughing. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to cancel for this weekend. I don’t want you to get sick.” I added.

“I’m not worried about getting sick.” Sebastian snorted. “Do you need anything? Anything at all?”

“Actually, I would love some ice cream.” I sighed realizing I’d forgotten it. “But, I can get it later.”

“Text me your address and I’ll bring you some.”

“Oh, no, I can get it later.” I said quickly. “I really don’t want you getting sick.”

“You know, I’m starting to think you don’t want to see me dollface.” He chuckled.

“Oh, no. That’s definitely not the case.” I said my voice finally starting to fade.

“I’ll tell you what, let me bring you some ice cream, it’ll help your throat.” He started. “I’ll even wear a mask.”

“Fine.” I sighed. “You win. I’ll text ya my address and chocolate. I like chocolate.” I added.

“Go, rest.” He said softly. “I’ll pick up some ice cream then I’ll bring it over to you.” He added.

            We hung up from each other and I shot him a text with my address and that I’d leave the door unlocked for him in case I fell asleep. After sitting my phone down and clicking on the news, I threw my head against the couch cushions and groaned. My eyes opened when a cold nose hit my hand. I tilted my head to see my seven year old shitzu with his head cocked to the side. I groaned once again knowing it was time for our daily walk.

“I’m a horrible parent.” I groaned looking at the dog. “Not today buddy, I can’t.” I added causing him to bark.

            After a couple moments he piped down and lay on the floor against the couch. I fell asleep almost instantly to whatever new crisis was going on in the world today. Ever since taking up political science as a major and career, I’d began paying attention very closely to whatever was going on. Unsure how long I actually slept for, I didn’t register anything until barking came through the house.

“Please stop barking.” I croaked screwing my eyes shut. “Please.”

“It’s good that he barks when some strange person comes in your house.” Came a voice with a distinct New York accent.

“And, you’re not wearing a mask.” I said blindly reaching out towards the coffee table. “Why is it hot in here?”

            I heard footsteps pass me in the living room. _He took his shoes off._ I thought to myself a small smile crossing my face. _Guess he saw my shoes by the door._ His footsteps were followed by the sound of a door opening and closing and the sound of him ushering the ball of fuzz I called a dog outside. After a couple minutes, I felt a soft gentle touch on my face brushing my, now matted, hair out of my face. I finally cracked my eyes open and they fell on his concern laden blues. _My god, I look like shit and he’s seeing me like this._

“You’re burning up.” He said quietly. “Here, open up.” He added holding up the thermometer.

            I opened my mouth and let him put it under my tongue not taking my eyes off the soft concern in his eyes and soft smile on his face. He uttered a soft ‘be right back’ and disappeared to let my, now wildly, barking dog back in the house. I was grateful that, even though I looked like shit, my house and yard didn’t. It wasn’t a large house, but it was spacious enough that we had plenty of room to stretch out. It had a nice sized back yard for Cody to play and for me to have a little garden. The front yard had a little fence around it so if I was on the front porch, Cody could run around. Around the half circle drive were dogwood trees and azalea plants, and one weeping willow. The house itself was the color of driftwood and had a beachy feel to it, fitting since I lived so close to the beach anyway. The thermometer beeped when he walked back into the room.

“104.2” He read aloud. “I think you need to go to the hospital.” He said getting eye level where I lay.

“I’ve already been to the doctor.” I croaked pointing to the prescriptions on the table. “Tylenol is over there somewhere. It’ll help with fever.”

            He looked over the items on the table taking the Tylenol and pouring it in the cup. Sebastian slowly helped me sit up, propping me against the couch cushions and held the cup out for me to take. Deciding that ice cream would be great to numb my throat, Sebastian went into the kitchen and fixed a bowl for me. Trying to speak to tell him to eat something, nothing came out. So, I had to settle for texting him.

_Well, this is embarrassing, I can’t talk anymore. There’s sandwich stuff in the cabinet, fix yourself something, please. And you don’t have to take care of me, but it’s really sweet that you are._

“They fed us before leaving set today.” Sebastian said when he reappeared with ice cream. “And I know I don’t, but I want to. You’re sick and besides, it gives me a chance to see you.” He added bashfully.

            Once again, I tried to talk, and once again nothing. I mouthed _thank you_ to him which he responded with a soft smile and _you’re welcome_ before opening his arm and allowing me to snuggle into his side. By this point, I had abandoned all thoughts of not getting him sick realizing he just simply didn’t care if he did or not. He pulled me into his arms letting me rest against him as I ate the ice cream finally feeling some of the pain go away. Antibiotics took twenty four hours to take affect and not make you contagious anymore, so I knew the next twenty four hours would be a bit dicey. As long as I had Sebastian here for some of it, it wouldn’t be all too bad. Once I finished the ice cream, Sebastian took the bowl from me and intertwined our hands. We sat like this for a while just watching the news before my eyelids started to droop. When he noticed my struggle to stay awake he finally spoke.

“Would you be more comfortable lying in bed?” He asked turning to me.

            I nodded and he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to my bedroom with Cody following behind us. He came up on the bed, via his doggy stairs and Sebastian started to leave when I grabbed his hand. I mouthed a _please stay_ and he softly smiled telling me he was going to clean up a little bit and grab my prescriptions and he’d be right back. I watched as he exited the room before I grabbed the remote and flipping the television on. Cody got comfortable against me, not liking the idea of this man getting close to me. I shook my head and slowly rose up and shifted him onto the other side of me allowing Sebastian room to slide in on the other side of me. I faintly registered Sebastian sliding onto the bed next to me before I rolled over resting my head on his shoulder and falling asleep. I was an independent woman, always had been, growing up in foster care does that to a person and never allowed nor needed anyone. However, if it was _this man_ taking care of me, I defiantly allow it.

“I’ll be right here when you wake up.” He said quietly against my forehead, placing a soft kiss there before drifting off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't already, go and check out more of Sebastian and Nicolette's story in NC's First Family.


End file.
